


All We Are Is Dust In The Wind

by LondonLibertine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Desert, Cactus!Gabriel, Lizard!Sam, M/M, dont even read this, im sorry, this is fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLibertine/pseuds/LondonLibertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a flat lizard who needs to loosen up, and Gabriel is the sassiest cactus in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are Is Dust In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alabaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/gifts).



First of all, Gabriel was spiky. He was probably the spikiest cactus in the whole desert. His dry, hardened skin was a green-brown colour, and every time Sam scurried past him, he stared in awe. And he was amazing at storing water. Just yesterday, Dean was telling Sam that he has stored water for 10 whole years! Of course, Gabriel never looked at Sam, but this didn’t surprise him. Sam wasn’t exactly the most popular lizard in the desert, and he was used to being overlooked. The reason that most animals didn’t talk to him was the fact that he was so flat! Sam was probably the flattest lizard who ever lived, and some mistook him for a discoloured piece of dirt!  
Sam didn’t know this, but Gabriel actually felt sorry for Sam. He saw him scuttling past him, probably making his way to the water hole, and thought that he was very smart. You see, most animals were afraid of cacti and they preferred to appreciate them from afar. But Sam wasn’t afraid; he knew that the fastest way to the water hole was straight through the cacti.   
One day, when Sam was scuttling through the cacti, he heard a polite cough. Turning his head 180 degrees, he saw Gabriel’s ironically tall figure looming over him.  
“Uhhhh” Sam didn’t know what to say.  
“You should loosen up bro” is all Gabriel said, and then he turned away.  
“um ok” Sam turned back to his path and continued to the waterhole.  
Later that day, Sam threw the biggest party in the whole dessert and got totally baked.


End file.
